The Oklahoma State Department of Health is applying for funding to continue to collect data on occupational health conditions in Oklahoma. The activities of the program reflect the mission of the Department to protect and promote the health of the citizens of Oklahoma and to prevent disease and injury. The long term objectives are to 1) collect and analyze standardized indicators on occupational health conditions in order to determine the magnitude and trends of occupational hazards, diseases, injuries, and deaths in Oklahoma;and 2) develop, implement, and evaluate occupational injury and illness prevention programs in Oklahoma. The specific aims of this proposal are to: 1) Collect statewide data on the 19 occupational health conditions and their determinants;2) Collect comprehensive, multi-source, statewide data on occupational fatalities;3) Analyze occupational health data and provide the data to the National Institute for Occupational Safety and Health (NIOSH), the Council of State and Territorial Epidemiologists (CSTE), and other partners/stakeholders;4) Maintain the scientific advisory committee to provide input on collecting and disseminating data on occupational health conditions and establishing prevention programs;5) Review and update the Year 2010 objectives and implementation plan for occupational injuries and fatalities in the state strategic plan;6) Participate in all meetings of the Consortium of Occupational State-based Surveillance and the Coordination Committee;and 7) Conduct a performance review of the surveillance program. Data will be collected on the 19 health conditions and their determinants from existing data sources using the standardized methodology in the CSTE/NIOSH guidelines. Statewide data on occupational fatalities will be collected from multiple sources. The advisory committee will continue to help guide the program. The state strategic plan will be reviewed and modified to continue progress toward the Year 2010 goals on occupational incidents. Staff will participate in meetings of the Consortium of Occupational State-based Surveillance and the Coordination Committee to exchange information with NIOSH and other states. An annual performance review will be conducted. This proposal seeks to protect the health of the public, particularly persons in the work force, by identifying high-risk occupational health conditions and prioritizing prevention programs.